Mais qu'est ce que t'es con
by Cheryll Ollst
Summary: Un MrConnard en manque de clopes qui s'enfuit dans une forêt enchantée , un JDay inquiet pour son ami, un groupe de quatre aventuriers un peu bizzar mais attachant et un Maître du Destin qui trouve un nouveau jouet tel est la recette de cette Fanfiction./ Image à AelDragon/
1. Prologue

HELLOW ~

Voici ma première fic' publier dans ce Fandom , j'ai longuement hésiter par peur de poster sur des gens réels ( peut être que certains comprendront x'D)

Donc on va commencer léger avec une fanfiction qui m'a été inspirer par la dernière analyse de pub "LES PUBS SNCF".

Il y a des références à Aventures le JDR filmé de la chaîne Bazar du Grenier , par exemple , Mayhar joue dans cette fic' mais pas en tant que personnage réel et l'on parle un peu des quatre aventuriers.

Evidemment rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et les Ocs qui y figureront peut être pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu mais avec moi on sais jamais.

JDay appartient à ... MisterJDay (Nannnnn, sérieux 8'D ?! et MrConnard à ... MrConnard ( Naaan , sérieux 8'D ?!)

Aventures appartient à Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier , Mahyar appartient à Mahyar ( Naaan , (SBEUM) Ok j'arête)

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

On commence avec un _P.O.V JDay_ , Bonne Lecture :

* * *

 **MrConnard** **\- Bon tu m'files mes 20 balles ? Faut que j'aille acheter mes clopes !**

 **JDay** **\- Bah en fait ... là tout de suite j'ai pas tes vingts balles ...**

 **\- Euh ... tu m'expliques je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre là ...**

 **\- Bah avec le défi Team voiture vs Team trains on a claquer tout le fric dans les billets de trains ...**

 **\- Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule , le contrat c'était que je t'aide à faire ton émission à la con et toi , tu me files clopes illimités ! Respectes ton contrat merde !**

 **\- Mais ... mais je pouvais pas savoir que ça aller coûter aussi cher ...**

 **\- Arête de faire le con , c'est SNCF , tu savais très bien que ça allait coûter une blinde , t'aurais au moins pû garder vingts balles sérieux !**

 **\- Et bah ... et bah t'as qu'a arêter de fumer aussi ça coûterait moins cher aussi abruti !**

 **\- Ouais bah t'sais quoi ...**

 _Euuuuh il fait quoi là ? Ah il me jette son paquet de clope vide je crois ... Attends il prend sa veste ? Me dis pas qu'il s'en va on a pas finis , faut démonter la caméra de son pied , reprendre le micro , tout remballer , rentrer , monter la vidéOh mais il s'en va ce con ! Mais ... mais non mais pourquoi je parle moi ?! Faut que je me bouge , que je l'arête m'enfin ..._

 _Euh ..._

 _Attendez il est où là ?_

 _Nan ... Nan il s'est pas barré dans la forêt ce con ... mais il a pas entendu le proprio' du terrain nous dire de pas s'y enfoncer qu'elle était trop dense et trop grande pour s'y aventurer ou quoi ? ... mais il est encore plus con que ce que je croyais !_

 _C'est pas possible d'être une tête de mule pareille ! Connard va ! Mon dieu que j'ai bien choisis son pseudo ... Oh et puis merde il a qu'a se démerder si monsieur veut aller bouder au milieu des arbres qu'il y aille ! Il se démerdera déjà pour retrouver le chemin , moi j'me casse._

JDay s'avance vers son matériel , remballe tout , met toutes les affaires dans les sacs et les traînent jusqu'à la voiture.

 **JDay \- 'Tain il aurait au moins pu rester pour m'aider à ranger ce con ...**

JDay Mit comme il peut les sacs dans le coffre et la banquette arrière, va s'asseoir place conducteur , et démarre, il se rend compte qu'il a , non pas du mal à rouler , mais l'impression d'être maladroit et de n'avoir plus l'habitude . Ah oui évidemment c'était l'autre abruti qui conduisait d'habitude ...

P.O.V Mayhar

Le Dieu du Destin s'ennuyait , il visionnait le cratère , et avait , comment dire ... franchement la flemme de s'occuper des êtres y vivant pour le moment ... il choisit donc de se tourner vers un nouveau monde, celui qu'il avait désigné comme passe-temps potentiel , un jour où il s'ennuierait comme celui-ci , il avait parsemé cet endroit de milles et un lieux magiques ou autres , dissimulé dans un monde où si vous parliez de magie quelconque on vous prenez pour un fou. Il se dirigea donc sur ce monde vers un continent ,l 'Europe lui semble-t-il , vers un autre pays , la France , croit-il se rappeler.

Il avance un peu dans l'hexagone à la recherche d'un lieu magique qui pourrait y être dissimulé en caressant légèrement son bouc noir d'encre et tombe sur un lieu nommé "La Forêt d'Avanis" , espérant y trouver une quelconque source d'énergie et la manipulé pour qu'un des humains habitant aux alentours s'en prennent ... comment dire ... plein la poire le temps qu'il voudra , par exemple le temps que prendrait Shin pour tomber dans un puit sans son aide , pas très longtemps donc , mais assez pour qu'il puisse s'amuser un peu avec l'autre peuple de l'autre monde.

En visionnant la forêt il vit parmi les différentes bêtes sauvages , passant d'un petit écureill tellement mignon à une grosse bête non-identifié qui passerait par là, une forme humaine qui s'avançait à grandes enjambés , visiblement énervé.

Tiens , il n'aurait pas à le chercher loin son nouveau jouet , il l'avait sous les yeux ! Et pas besoin de le mener loin non plus , vu que cet idiot s'approcher lui même sans le savoir d'une grande cascade d'eau , qui , disons le clairement n'avait rien à faire dans une forêt mais sachez que le Dieu du Dés avait épuisé son stock de grotte enchanté ce jour là , donc il avait opter pour une cascade en pleine forêt ... bien revenons-en à notre cascade , je disais donc que le Maître du Destin avait placé ici une cascade à l'eau bizarrement rougeâtre et dont on ne pouvait voir le sommet , et que notre cher humain aux lunettes de soleil s'y dirigeait tranquillement sans se douter et craindre quoi que ce soit.

Le Dieu était heureux , il allait pouvoir s'amuser ... il tourna la tête pour visionner le cratère , Théo avait des veinules* jusqu'à l'épaule et avait seulement 40° de fièvre, le demi-démon écoutait son démon lui parler mais n'acquiesçait pas encore , le prochain puit était à 4 ou 5 jours de marche selon le nombres d'araignées dans les environs ainsi que le nombres de pauses qu'ils effectueraient , le nain avait sa poêle en main mais n'avait toujours pas assommé qui que ce soit , c'était bon il avait quelques jours pour s'amuser un peu dans l'autre monde.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte ...

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus, blabla fautes blabla laissez une review s'il vous plait , vous gagnerez un cookie virtuel , les critiques, d'accord mais constructives merci, machin blabla fin bref comme d'hab &w& !

A plus !

Moi.


	2. Chapter 1

HELLOW ~

Bonsoir , je poste dés à présent ce chapitre par peur d'oublier mes idées ...

Je remercie encore Isil-gawien pour sa très gentille review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

P.O.V Aventuriers.

Nos aventuriers étaient affaiblis , blessés , au bord du désespoirs pour certains , en colère pour d'autres , Théo avait nombres de fois voulu les soigner mais ces amis avaient toujours répondu non , qu'il était lui même trop faible et qu'il y passerait si il tentait de les sauver.

 **Theo : - Si vous me laissiez vous soigner on serait peut être moins dans la merde , par exemple , toi B.O.B tu pourrais me laisser t'aider , ton démon ne te dérangerait plus et tu pourrait tenter de soigner les autres avec tes connaissances à la place de magie ...**

 **B.O.B : - On t'as déjà dis NON Theo et tu devras respecter , la preuve tu ne t'acharnes même pas à riposter , de toutes façons tu es bien trop faible pour nous soigner , si tu utilises ce qu'il te reste de magie pour nous soigner tu y passera ou au mieux tu tomberas dans les pommes ! Tu verras on va se trouver un coin tranquille sans araignées , ni rien , on va se reposer , tu vas méditer pour récupérer de la force et de la psy , on va se soigner , moi je vais me calmer pour faire taire l'autre abruti...**

 **Le Démon : - Hé je fais parti de toi et j'entends tout je te rapelle !**

 **B.O.B : - Et bah justement si tu entends tout tu va m'entendre te dire de la fermer !**

 **Le Démon : - Mais nan je-**

 **B.O.B : - J'ai dis tu la FERME ! Tu me fais chier depuis près de 30 ans maintenant fous nous 5 minutes la paix !**

 **Le Démon : - Mais ...**

 **B.O.B : LA FERME !**

 **Le Démon : D':**

 **Gunlek : O.o**

 **Shin : O.o**

 **Lumière : O.o**

 **Eden : O.o**

 **Brasier : Vous inquiétez pas on s'habitue ...**

 **Theo : Tu parles à qui là ?**

 **B.O.B : A c'est vrai vous avez la chance de pas l'entendre vous-**

 **Le Démon : Mais je t'emmerde je suis pas un supplice non plus !**

 **B.O.B : SI ! Tais toi !**

 **Le Démon : Mais je f-**

 **B.O.B : Chut !**

 **Le Démon : Mais enfin ...**

 **B.O.B : J'ai dit chut ! T_T !**

 **Le Démon : ...**

 **B.O.B : Je disais : en fait je parle à mon "héritage" ...**

 **Grunlek : Haaaaaa ...**

 **Shin : Haaaaaa ...**

 **Lumière : Haaaaaaa ... (Enfin "Hiiiiiiii" mais bon ...)**

 **Eden : Awouuuuuh ...**

 **Brasier (Blasé)**

 **Theo : Et tu lui parles souvent comme ça ?!**

 **B.O.B : Ca* dépend , pourquoi le paladin est jaloux ?**

 **Theo : ...**

 **B.O.B : (Mwahahaha comment je l'ai soufflé *-* Je suis démoniiiaque *w***

 **Le Démon : Bah oui crétin ça on le savais déjà ...)**

 **B.O.B : MAIS VAS TU TE TAIRE ?! ( se tape avec son baton)**

 **Le Démon : Aïïïïeuh**

 **B.O.B : Aïïïïeuh ...**

 **Theo : O.o**

 **Shin : O.o**

 **Lumière : O.o**

 **Eden : O.o**

 **Grunlek : Euuuuh ... Pourquoi tu te frappes avec ton baton Lennon ?**

 **B.O.B : Parce que ça le fait souffrir**

 **Grunlek : Mais du coup tu souffre aussi tu sais ...**

 **Brasier : (Blasé) Moi j'en ai marre j'me casse ... (Disparaît dans un tourbillon de flammes.)**

 **Theo : Même ta propre invocation veut plus de toi 8'D !**

 **B.O.B : Mai...mais...mais**

 **Le Démon: (Va sur twitter) #Danstonculmagedemonfion**

 **Theo : Nan me dîte pas qu'il va chialer quand même ?!**

 **B.O.B : Mais ... D':**

 **Theo : Non . T_T !**

 **B.O.B : (Pleure comme une gamine)**

 **Le Démon : ...**

 **Grunlek : Bon ... Theo va le consoler !**

 **Theo : HEIN ?**

 **Grunlek : VAS-Y ET BOUGE TOI !**

 **Theo : Que mais qu-**

 **Grunlek : BOUGE !**

 **Theo : Bon bon ça va (Va consoler B.O.B)**

 **Grunlek : Bien ... tiens y'a plus de soleil ... (lève la tête) ... O.o euuuh ...**

 **Theo et B.O.B : (lèvent leurs têtes vers le ciel.) O.o**

 _P.O.V Mahyar*_

Le Maitre du Detin réflechissait ... il était sûr d'avoir oublier quelque chose , ... mais oui ! C'était évident ! Sur ce monde-ci on trouvait bien nombres de lieux magiques et enchantés mais pas de créatures magiques ! Il allait falloir ramener du Cratère un copain pour son jouet , sinon ils allaient s'ennuyer tous les deux ...

 _P.O.V Aventuriers:_

 _P.O.V Theo :_

Non ... Non c'était impossible* ... Non sérieusement ... pas ça ! Pas maintenant bordel ! BORDEL UN TROLL ?! UN ***** de TROLL ! NAN MAIS IL A CRU QUE C'ETAIT LE BON MOMENT LUI ?! ILS ETAIENT BLESSES , DESANVENTAGES ET FATIGUES ET LUI IL SE RAMENAIT LA TRANQUILLEMENT GENRE "Bonjour , je vous prierais de bien vouloir me laissez vous bouffer merci ~." C'ETAIT FRANCHEMENT PAS LE MO-MEN-EUUUH !

Alors que le Paladin allait dégainer son épée pour se battre , car oui , quitte à mourir , autant mourir , digne , en combattant ! Oui , il combattrait pour son honneur ! Son honneur de paladin ! Son honneur d'inquisiteur ! Son honneur de servant de la Lumi-

 **[Bougez pas je vous emprunte ça quelques heures je reviens]**

 **Le Troll : (Disparait dans un nuage de fumée et un grand "POUF"**

 **Theo : ?_?**

P.O.V MrConnard

Il était enervé ! Etait-il énervé ? Oui il l'était ! Ce connard n'avais pas respecté son contrat ! C'était pas compliqué à la fin ! Il l'aidait à faire ses vidéos pourries et lui il lui achetai ses cloped ! Tiens ça lui rappelait leur première rencontre ...

oOo

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns possédant de fort reflets roux attachés en queue de cheval et portant des lunettes de soleil se baladait tranquillement dans la rue en direction d'un entretien d'embauche à environ 30 minutes de là.

Tout en marchant il passa sa main dans la poche de son Jean pour en sortir une boite cartonnée ... vide

 **-NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ?! BORDEL !**

Son paquet de clope ... était vide ... VIDE BORDEL ! Bon il chercha son porte-feuille , il pouvait toujours passer au tabac et ...

 **\- NAN MAIS JE RÊVE ! JOURNEE DE MERD-EUH !**

Il avait oublié son porte-feuille chez lui, le temps de rentrer , de fouiller l'appart , de revenir , d'acheter ses clopes et de repartir il en avais pour 40 minutes , il aurait jamais le temps pour son entretien ... il pouait toujours y aller sans fumer ... Non non non , entre fumer et avoir un boulot le choix était vite fait , il avait plus un rond , juste de quoi s'acheter ces clopes et à bouffer , des mois de loyer en retard mais il préférait encore pouvoir cloper ! Et-

 **? : Excusez moi ?**

 **MrConnard : QUOI ?! Euh désolé je voulais dire : quoi ?**

 **: Désolé de vous déranger mais vous avez un problème ? On vous entends jusque au bout de la rue !**

MrConnard repris ses esprits et regarda attentivement l'homme qui lui faiasait face et qui venait de lui parler , il était de taille moyenne et possédait une ... une grosse boule de poussière noireâtre sur la tête ? Ah nan c'était ses cheveux pardon ... Mon dieu mais c'était impossible* d'avoir des cheveux pareils !

 **MrConnard : Nan désolé c'est juste que j'ai plus de clopes ! Vous en auriez pas une ? ... ou deux ?**

 **: (Jday , car c'était lui le regarda d'un air désolé et lui répondis:) Non désolé je suis non-fumeur ... Mais si vous souhaitez j'ai 50 euros en un seul billet sur moi je peux vous le donner pour que vous vous en achetiez ... Vous voyant je pense que 50 euros ne seront pas de trop ...**

 **MrConnard : Hum ... c'est à dire que je pourrai pas rembourser tout de suite ... Je ... j'ai pas de boulot , juste de quoi vivre et de quoi cloper mais j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille ...**

 **JDay : (Réfléchit) ... Mais oui je sais ! Je suis Youtuber voyez-vous et j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour tourner une nouvelle série de vidéo , ous pourriez m'aider , au début ce sera pour rembourser les 50 euros (eniron deux ou trois vidéos donc) puis après vous prendrez l'argent qui vous reviens et ça vous fera un salaire !**

 **MrConnard : (Ne réfléchit même pas au fait quil ne sais rien de cet homme et que cette situation est ridicule. )Vous avez eu une idée géniale *_* ! ( Ce sera bien la dernière fois qu'il lui fais un compliment.) J'accepte !**

oOo

Cela lui rapellait bien des souvenir ... mais NON ! Il était en colère ! En CO-LERE ! Cet enf-Tiens c'est quoi ça ? De l'eau ... rouge ? Pourtant ça ne ressemblait pas à du sang ... (Mr Connard lève la tête) Une Cascade ?!

[J'avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus de grottes c'est pas ma faute ! ]

MonsieurConnard: Qu'est ce que ...

 **? : "POUF"**

 **MrConnard : O.o**

* * *

 ***Allez-y je dirai rien pour une fois.**

 *** Si quelqu'un sais comment faire un à ou un é ou encore un è ou un ç sur un clavier en majuscule parce que moi j'ai zapper et sur WordPad (mon word marche plus) il y a pas de caractère spéciaux T_T.**

 ***Oui dorénavant je retiens que le H est avant le Y et pas après je m'en suis rendue compte suir Twitter é_è.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Laissez une review , ça fais toujours plaisir et vous aurez un cookie virtuel ~**

 **A Bientôt *w*.**


	3. Chapter 2

_P.O.V Mister Jday :_

5 heures ... seulement 5 heures qu'il était rentré chez lui et il s'inquiétait déjà pour ce con ... JDay ne croyait pas spécialement aux légendes de forêts magiques et ce genre de contes que l'on lit aux enfants pour les faire dormir mais là il se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Il avait l'impression que son ami était en danger mais il ne pouvait l'expliquer ...

De toutes façons il n'irait pas l'aider ... il était vraiment énervé , son ami avait envie de jouer aux gamins ? Il allait jouer avec lui !

JDay alla chercher une bière et s'installa devant sa télé histoire d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Son ami finirait bien par rentrer !

Non ?

 _P.O.V Maître du Destin._

Le dieu se sentait vraiment , mais alors vraiment bête ! Comment avait-il pu penser que son jouet puisse survivre face à un si gigantesque troll ? Il avait passé du temps avant qu'un humain n'ose rentrer dans cette forêt , il ne fallait pas le casser tout de suite ! Il visionna alors le cratère et retroua le même groupe d'aventuriers que l'autre jours :

 **[- Oh ! Et j'ai oublié ça aussi , je vous l'emprunte également bonne journée !]**

 **Shin : - Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que ? ...**

 **Grunlek : - Ca sortait d'où ça ?**

 **B.O.B : - *enflamme ses mains.* Je ne sais pas mais mieux vaut être prudent !**

 **Theo : *POUF***

 **Shin : O.o**

 **Grunlek : O.o**

 **B.O.B : O.o**

 **Lumière : - *Hénissement* (Traduction : Libertéééééééé !)**

 **Eden : - *Hurle* (Traduction : Mince ! Un coussin en moins j'en ai plus que trois !)**

 _P.O.V Julien :_

 **Julien : (M-Mais q-qu'est ce que c-c'est q-que ... c-cette ... choooooooooseuuuh ! O.o)**

 **Theo : *POUF***

 **Julien : *Tourne la tête et voit Theo* ...**

 **Theo : - Bonjour l'ami , et si nous courrions très vite pour sauver nos vies ? ^^ Après tu oublis tout et tu ne m'a jamais vu ! ( Ndla : Bah oui un paladin sa fuit pas en courant généralement x'D.)**

 **Julien : O.o *Tombe dans les pommes.***

 **Theo : - Ah non pas encore ça arrive bien trop souvent ces temps-ci ! *Porte Julien en mode princesse***

 **Troll : Grrrrrrrr**

 **Theo : Bon bah ... *court comme il peut en portant Julien et en ayant le poid de son armure sur lui.***

 **Troll : *Comme il est un peu con il leur court après , se prend une barre en fer qui était quelques mètres au dessus de la forêt , juste à sa taille , parce que on est pas si loin du monde civilisé finalement.* *Tombe par terre***

 **Theo : Mon dieu il s'est assomé tout seul le fou ! *S'arête et lâche Julien par terre pendant qu'il se réveille.* Ah tu es en vie mon ami ! Je vais juste l'achever je reviens *Part tuer le troll d'un coup d'épée dans le coeur.***

 **Julien : - *Voit Theo et retombe dans les pommes***

 **Theo : - Mince c'est un fragile c'lui là ! *Se retourne et voit quelque chose au loin* Tiens une cascade !**


End file.
